Standing Together
by Wommera
Summary: Recovering from the incidents almost six months ago, Jess now faces a new threat. But, will she stand alone, or will her family fihgt with her? Rated T for violence (PAUSED)
1. Life Goes On

**Thank everyone who reviewed my first story '**_**New Member of the Family**_**'. This squeal is the request of several people. Godzilla: the Series characters are property of ****Toho Studios**** and all other respective owners. Jess and her family are property of Mine. **

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Life Goes On**_

Jess stretched, arching her back to pop her bones into place, blinking against the muted light streaming in through the shuttered window. Rumbling her eyes, she glared at the window. She hadn't been sleeping well for most of the week. Sitting up, the blankets pooled around her waist, her pyjamas wrinkled from her rolling around in the night. Tiredly, she pushed her legs free of the blankets and got to her feet. She thanked every god she knew that no one was around when she fell to the floor, her legs going numb on her.

'God, damn it!' she cursed, pushing herself up and looking down at her legs.

.: _Jess silly._

There was no stopping the growl that rippled up in her throat. Ever since she had gotten home, Godzilla had become one overprotective lizard. She couldn't go anywhere, not without having her "brother" constantly hanging around her. And ever since she had told him to start using her name, Godzilla just hadn't stopped. Hence all the sleepless nights she had been getting recently.

'_I'm not silly,_' she grumbled right back. '_I'm just very tired. It's a bit hard to sleep when you have a giant gecko rumbling constantly in your ear.'_

That seemed to get him. Godzilla growled its phantom rumbling through her mind at a more tolerant level. .: _Me not a gecko. Me brother._

Jess sighed. '_I take it you want me to come out onto the roof?_'

Another rumble, this time a softer, more pleased one, filled Jess's mind. .: _Please._

The bond went silent, indicating that she was once again alone in her mind. Along with watching over her, Godzilla also used the bond to check up on her. It was a little annoying, but Jess found it sweet in its own way.

Quickly getting dressed, she moved out into the main living area of the Staten Island base. She glared at Randy when he let off a wolf whistle at her. She was only dressed in jeans and a plane grey shirt. Maybe it was the fact that it had "Can't play with the demons, Get the F**k out of Hell" across the front. Rolling her eyes, she moved out onto the roof.

* * *

'I thought you might be on your way,' Nick said from where he was leaning against the edge, scratching a heavily as he could against the scales beneath Godzilla's eye. The gargantuan lizard rumbled his own greeting, a molten gold eye turning in Jess's general direction. Nick turned his attention towards his niece, a smile curving his lips. 'Couldn't sleep again?'

Jess returned his greeting with a grin. 'Yeah. Something to do with an overgrown gecko.'

.: _Told you, not a gecko._ Godzilla "grumbled", sounding like a sulking child in her mind

The grin just got bigger as Jess came up beside her uncle. Her fingers joined his, scratching at the hard scales. The rumbled they received for their efforts shock Jess all the way to her core. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but the love and affection that Godzilla was transmitting to both Nick and herself more than made up for it. Jess smiled, scratching as hard as she could while playfully teasing him with "ghost" touches. Godzilla grumbled, pulling away and shaking, glaring at her all the while.

.: _Pain._

'Same to you, brother. Same to you.' Jess murmured, staring right back at him..

Nick looked at his niece, a rare smirked twisting his lips as he watched his two charges. 'You do realize that you spoke out loud,' he asked, the smirk turning into a full grin when Jess's face paled in realization. 'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'

Jess looked away, grumbling. 'Damn it.'

Nick chuckled while, though her mind, Godzilla's laughter at the situation near deafened her. Jess went back to glaring between the two of them. 'Great, now I've got both of you teaming up. Again.' That just earned her more laughs. 'Males.'

Jess didn't get to grumble any longer. With a gust of wind that smelt suspiciously like fish, she knocked fat onto her stomach, flipped over, and assaulted with a tongue the size of H.E.A.T's jeep. Her cry of protest vanished behind a wall of saliva, spiking her hair up around her face and drenching her cloths right through. Godzilla's laughter and pleasure at tormenting his sister transmitted clearly throughout the bond as he drowned her in his saliva. All the while, Nick stood there laughing. He wasn't about to get in between the two of them.

After a few minutes however, with the threat of his nice drowning, Nick intervened. '_Alright, Godzilla. I think she's had enough._'

Jess, coughed as her face cleared, allowing fresh air to entre her lungs. Panting hard, she glared at the two of them. 'You planned that. You two are so–'

'Nick!' Randy came skidding out onto the roof top, stopping as he took in the sight of Nick clutching his sides from laughing too hard, Jess covered in lizard spit and fuming, and Godzilla hovering over both of them looking innocent. He had seen many strange things after all of H.E.A.T's adventures, but this once topped his personal "Top Ten Bizarre Shit" list.

Nick cleared his throat. 'What have you got, Randy?'

Randy blinked, and then looked back down at the paper in his hand, forgotten for a moment. 'Right,' he said, 'News came in of a string of strange attacks in the Amazon jungle. People have been disappearing from villages along the South East border. Their Government specifically asked for us.'

Nick nodded. 'Prepare the H.E.A.T Seeker. Be ready to head out in twenty.'

Jess glared at him, 'Right. After I have a shower.'

* * *

Alonzo glared out at the water, surrounding his newly-located laboratory. It had been two months since his daughter had escaped, with the help of his brother-in-law Nick. What a disappointment that had been. However, the scientists had explained what exactly Jess would be undertaking. She would be much easier to track…

'Ah… Mr. Van Dike?' the nervousness in the voice that had interrupted him only annoyed Alonzo, but he listened anyway. 'You have an important call coming in on line–'

'I told you, Nadine, that I was not to be disturbed.'

His secretary gulped. 'I know sir. But this man insisted. It said it had something to do with the recent… incident.'

Alonzo looked down at his speaker phone. The "incident"? Who? 'Put him through.' He waited until Nadine's phone clicked over, then spoke, 'Van Dike.'

There was a short pause, then a man's voice answered. 'Mr. Van Dike. A pleasure to put a voice to the man.'

'Who are you?'

'Apologies. My name is Cameron Winter. I have a proposition for you…'


	2. Twist of Fate

_**Chapter 2: Twist of Fate**_

'So, what exactly are we looking for?' Mendel Craven asked, sticking close to Nick and Elsie as they trekked along a barely visible trail. The cries of birds and animals surrounded them, echoing through the gloom that had accumulated beneath the canopy. Nick looked back at Mendel for a moment before focusing on Jess, Randy and Monique further up the trail. Jess was tormenting Randy, running ahead while Monique hung back , watching them.

'From the reports we've received, the villages were attacked by some kind of bird.' Elsie explained before turning to Nick. 'Do you think that it could be Quetzalcoatl?'

'Impossible,' Nick said. 'The amount of rock and lava that Godzilla dropped on him should have trapped him forever.'

'Then could it have been one of the chicks? One could have escaped.'

'I'm not sure.'

'It's improbable that any of those little monsters survived. Even if they did live through the destruction of their nest, they would have likely starved to death, unless they–'

'Yeah,' Elsie interrupted, 'We get the idea, Mendel.'

Mendel shut his mouth, looking at Elsie with a look similar to a 'kicked-puppy'. Shuffling back, he walked along side N.I.G.E.L., checking to make sure that the grunge-face punk hadn't meddled with the robots system again.

* * *

Jess looked back at Nick, Elsie and Mendel briefly before darting away from randy. Tucked securely under one arm was randy's beloved laptop which she had managed to swipe from him on the H.E.A.T Seeker just before they had landed. From what she could tell, they had landed pretty close to the last attack sight, but to get to the village, they had to go through the jungle. All well, all the more chances to annoy the team's hacker.

'Jess! Give me back my laptop!' Randy shouted, getting quite close to snagging his laptop back from the troublesome teen.

Jess leapt away, dodging to the left. 'Not a chance, slow-poke,' she called back over her shoulder.

They kept up their game for a while longer, before Jess tripped over an exposed root. Girl and laptop went flying; of which Randy managed to catch his precious equipment. Jess tumbled to the ground, rolled over several times before getting to her feet. Randy was hugging his laptop to him, glaring at her all the while.

Jess sighed dramatically. 'Oh, well. That was fun while it lasted.'

'What do you mean "fun"?' Randy demanded.

Monique came up between the two of them. 'Enough. You are both acting like spoilt children–'

'I've got an excuse,' Jess claimed.

Glaring at the girl for a moment, Monique continued, 'Start acting your age, and behave.'

The French spy pushed past the two of them, leaving the two teenagers staring after her. Looking at each other, Randy finally shrugged before moving on. Jess stood there for a moment, letting them get a bit further out in front before continuing on.

'Causing trouble again?' nick asked, coming up alongside his niece.

Jess glanced sideways at him. 'No. Just stirring the pot.'

'Well don't stir it too much.'

* * *

They had been walking for almost an hour. Jess was back out at the front with Randy, this time talking about pranks that they could pull on Mendel. Neither were really watching were they were going. If they had, they most likely would have seen the up-rise root in the middle of the trail.

As it was, they didn't.

Jess barely registered the fact that something was caught around her foot before she went tumbling down the embankment that the team had been traversing. All that escaped her mouth was a small squeak as she hit the bottom, sending her sprawling out into a clearing.

Her mind was all fuzzy. Jess blinked her eyes several times, trying to clear her vision. All she could see was a vast expanse of red...

Oh shit.

Some instinct inside her caused Jess to side, just in time. A large beak ploughed into the earth right where she had been. Jess scrambled back a way staring up at the creature. The beak pulled free of the ground, rising high above her head, opened and a piercing shriek filled the air. Jess scrambled back further, aware of the fact that the team was coming down the embankment behind her. But she was focused on the creature in front of her.

A slim, dusty red body towered over her. Golden scales protected its underbelly, while the reds turned to a darker brown towards edges. Huge plains swept out on both sides of the creature; it took Jess a moment to realise that they were wings, tipped with deadly claws. A huge beak and crest rested at the top of thick, strong neck, and fierce blue eyes narrowed as they focused on her. Jess's mind tingled. In such a close proximity to the beast, she couldn't stop her mind from connecting with the creatures.

It was a swirling mass of pure instinct and primal power. Jess mind flailed, trying as hard as she could to surface above all that primal emotions. She couldn't even feel the link between her and Godzilla. She was trapped, and if she didn't get free soon, she was going to end up dead. Pain ricocheted through her body, her mind screaming to be released. Muscles locked up, leaving Jess un able to move.

.: _What are you?_

Even if Jess had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to answer. She managed to open her eyes, only to be met with fierce blue ones that narrowed even further.

.: _What. Are. You?_

Again, when she didn't answer, pain ripped its way through her spine. She had the vague impression of the creature moving above her. She could barely register the fact that the beast's beak was coming down again.

This was it...

Hands wrapped themselves under her armpits, pulling her clear as the beak once again crashed into the ground. Jess looked up as Randy and Nick pulled her clear. Monique was shooting at the beast while Mendel held back, cowering behind a tree.

'Jess!' Nick yelled over the sounds of gun fire and the creatures roars. 'Are you alright?'

Jess just managed to nod.

The gun fire ceased, the sounds of clicking filled the air. The rest of H.E.A.T. stared in panic as Monique's gun clicked on empty. Jess didn't register any of it. The beast's mind still had a firm grip on hers. All she could was watch as that beak came down again. Third time lucky.

.: _LEAVE SISTER AND FATHER ALONE!_

* * *

_**Oh, cliffhanger already! Wonder what's going to happen. Keep reading to find out!**_

_**LOL! =)**_

_**Read and Reveiw!**_


	3. Clash of Titans

_**Chapter 3: Clash of Titans**_

Pain erupted through Jess skull, the beast pulling roughly away from her own consciousness. A silent scream ripped from her throat as she keeled over. Vaguely, she was aware of the wall of scales and teeth that launched itself above the groups heads to slam into the beast. Rage and protective instincts beat at the edge of her mind, almost dragging her under into the swirling chaos of Godzilla's mind. Jess only just managed to keep her head above the storm.

Nick crouched beside his niece, his body protectively shielding her as burning debris rained down from above. With the help of Randy, the two of them pulled the lethargic child to the concealing shrubbery at the edge of the clearing.

Godzilla was aware to his father's actions. His sister was in pain, and he just knew that this creature was the cause of it. He slashed at it, snapping at it before chasing it. The beast tried to by-pass him, it's long beak snapping to reach his family. That he would not allow. Snarling, Godzilla lunged at the beast, halting it's assault by catching its beak in his own strong jaws.

.: _Release me, hatchling!_ The beast's demands were muffled by the fact that Godzilla had trapped his jaws, but the demand was clear all the same. It didn't seem to make a difference; Godzilla chose to ignore the giant dinosaur either way.

.: _No._ he growled. .:_ You tried to hurt my family. You must pay._

.: _Foolish youngling. The small female rudely awakened me. I was not going to bring her harm._ The beast growled.

.: _I don't believe you. _Godzilla growled.

The beast managed to free himself, striking out at the giant lizard with his wing claws. The blow landed, and Godzilla roared with pain. For the briefest of moments, Godzilla felt his sister through the link, felt their shared pain. But he couldn't concentrate on her now, he had to protect his family.

Snarling, he lunged forward.

* * *

Jess screamed. The pain that assaulted her was almost too overwhelming for her to handle. Her legs gave out from under her. The only way that Jess remained standing was the fact that Nick had his arm wrapped around her waist.

She knew what she was doing wasn't right, taking on this much pain, but it was the only way that she could help. She looked up as Godzilla crashed into the giant.

_Please be safe._

* * *

.: _Leave now, hatchling!_ the beast demanded.

Godzilla snarled. .: _No._

The giant pterosaur screeched and shoved the young mutation away, following him down onto the ground. Determined, he pecked, aiming for Godzilla's face and neck. Snarling, barely holding the giant at bay, Godzilla concentrated. A familiar fire began to accumulate inside him, burning hotter and hotter. Finally, he unleashed it.

Toxic green flames burst from his mouth, the intense heat searing through the pterosaur scales. The huge beast screeched, throwing himself off of Godzilla. The young mutant rolled to his feet, once again putting himself in between the beast and his family. Snarling, he narrowed his gaze as he watched the giant try and shake the flames free from his body.

The pterosaur growled, leaning heavily on his wing claws. .: _Leave. Take you… 'family' and leave my territory._

.: _You won't follow us? Attack us when we leave?_ Godzilla asked, shifting wearily from one foot to another.

.: _No, I won't._ it promised.

Godzilla nodded. A truce, if nothing else.

* * *

Jess could barely stay on upright. She stumbled, watching through blurred eyes as Godzilla started to bumped the side of his head against her and Nick. The rest of the team was standing back watched in stunned silence as the giant shepherded them away from the clearing.

'Ah... boss? What's going on?' Randy asked, looking up at the golden eye observing all of them.

Nick looked up at his 'adoptive son'. 'He wants us to leave,' he simply stated.

.: _Go. Home. Beast leave us alone if we go._ Godzilla stated, watching the pterosaur as he tried to coax the team to move faster. .: _Now._

.: _It won't hurt us? _Nick asked, keeping a supportive arm about Jess.

Godzilla rumbled. .: _It promised._

Nick nodded, hoisting Jess's arm a little higher on his shoulder. The poor girl was almost completely knocked out. Her eyes were practically falling out of her head. Nick realized that the teenager had been absorbing all the pain from the fight, letting Godzilla keep on fighting. Her body would have been worn out by now.

Godzilla leaned down and snuffled at Jess. .: _Is Jess all right?_ he asked.

Nick smiled, looking up at the giant. He was so much like a teenager himself. .: _She'll be alright, Godzilla. Tired, but okay._

Godzilla rumbled. .: _Good._

* * *

_**Okay. Never get between Godzilla and his family. Even I'm scared of him now. And who knew that the other mutations could talk.**_

_**Oh, well. My mind's twisted. **_

_**R & R**_


	4. Babysitter

_**Chapter 4: Babysitter**_

'Ow...' Jess groaned, sitting up on her bed. 'What hit me?'

'That would be all the pain from Godzilla's fight,' came the humorous reply.

Jess's eyes flickered to her doorway. She knew that she was back at Staten Island, though she had slept through most of the ride home. The easy motion of the H.E.A.T. Seeker cutting through the waves helped usher her into the land of dreams. That, and the simple acceptance of Godzilla's mind brushing against her mind help calm her enough to even sleep. Now, safe at the base, she looked up at her uncle with a small smile.

'Hey,' she greeted.

Nick merely shook his head. 'You should be more careful. You don't know how taking on that much pain would affect you.'

Jess sat up, wrapping her arms around her blanketed legs. She rested her chin atop her knees, looking up at her uncle through her lashes. 'And you do?' she asked.

Nick looked away. 'No, not really.'

Jess shook her head. 'How did you end up with this... gift?' Jess asked, waving a hand around exaggerating the _gift_ part. 'Has it always run in the family?'

Nick sighed, crossing the room to settle on the edge of the bed. Jess moved closer, settling in alongside him. Neither of them spoke for a while, before nick turned towards her. Brown hair fell into green eyes as her stared at his niece.

'I don't know Jess,' he said finally. 'it was only after Godzilla's birth that I discovered that I had it. It's a long story, which would probably bore you.'

Jess didn't respond. She merely stretched out along the bed, her head resting against his side. Laying on her back, she looked up at him with wide eyes and an upside-down smile.

Nick chuckled. 'Well, after Godzilla hatched, I guess you could say that the link was opened. I couldn't see him, but I know that he could sense me. But when we were helping the Central America Republic of Costo Roj, I guess the link fully opened that day. It wasn't until after the Amazon Jungle episode that the telepathic link formed.'

'You don't know how it was triggered?' Jess asked. 'Why it only seems to manifest in our family?'

'No.' Nick shook his head. 'It just slowly evolved from the time Godzilla was born. Beyond you and myself, I know of no others who have this gift. Mine evolved naturally…'

'Yeah,' Jess rolled over onto her side, looking at the blank wall. 'And we know how my gift was triggered. Dad screwed around with my genes. We don't know which ones, but we know he did.'

Nick looked down at her. 'You know, if we took a blood sample–'

'Don't even think about it.' Jess rolled up into a sitting position. 'no needles. No blood tests. No nothings.'

'Alright.' Nick held up his hands. 'The mistress has spoken.'

Jess couldn't help it. She rolled over laughing.

* * *

'So, what's on for today?' Jess asked, coming out of her room.

The rest of H.E.A.T looked up, most smiling at her. Randy gave her a mock bow and grinned at her when she chuckled. Monique acknowledged her with a nod, but that was it. Elsie and Mendel were bother buried deep within some experiment. Nick looked over, smiled, and went back to some reports he was writing. Briefly, Godzilla's presence became known against her own. For a moment, there was a flash of excitement, but then it was gone. She smiled and sent her love back to him.

'Not much,' Nick responded.

Randy walked behind her. Jess watched him out of the corner of her eye. 'We're heading off to Canada for a conference on world defence. Military personnel and research teams from around the globe are goanna be there.'

Jess blinked. 'Why didn't I hear about this.'

Monique was the one to answer. 'You did not need to know.'

Jess blinked at the French agent. That was more than what she gotten out of the spy in the last few weeks.

Turning to Nick, she looked at him expectantly. 'I'm coming too, aren't I?'

'Well...' Nick started, looking somewhat nervous. 'You see, Jess...'

* * *

Right across Staten Island, even all the way to New York City, people stopped at the near deafening shriek at emanated from the small base.

'A WHAT?'

Deep within the bay, Godzilla paused, then continued on his way to his hunting grounds. He knew what had upset Jess, and he really didn't mind. It was going to be good for the both of them.

* * *

Jess stared at Nick, not believing her hears. She was being left behind. That much she could accept. She understood that she didn't have the right clearance or whatever. She knew she would have to stay at Staten Island. But to have a...

'I need a what?' she asked, her head tilted as she glared at her uncle. 'how did you get it in your head that I needed one of those.'

Nick crossed his arms. 'After what happened two months ago, I thought my reasoning would be obvious as to why you would need one.'

'Why can't I just go with you?' she asked. 'I could just stay in the hotel room.'

'No,' Nick protested. 'We would worry about you too much.'

Jess grumbled, walking across the room to one of the windows overlooking the bay. Arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes became unfocused. 'I wish you wouldn't treat me like a child,' she murmured.

'Then stop acting like one.'

Jess spun around. 'I don't need one.

'Sorry Jess. I've put my foot down on this one,' Nick said, meeting Jess's furious eyes with his own steady ones. 'you're having a baby sitter.'

Jess sighed. 'Can you at least tell me who it is I'm going to have to listen to?'

Nick merely grinned. "Guess.'

Again, Jess's scream could be heard for miles around. Deep beneath the waves, Godzilla rumbled to himself. He was looking forward to looking after his little sister.

* * *

_**OH! MY! GOD!**_

_**I have only two words for this:**_

_**Poor Jess!**_

_**Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!**_

_**R & R**_


	5. Grounded, in a Way

_**Chapter 5: Grounded, in a Way**_

Nick stared out the window of the shuttle that had collected his team not an three hours ago. Randy was trying to chat up Monique in the seats behind them. Mendel was fiddling around with N.I.G.E.L. in the very back. Elise was sitting beside him, watching him.

'You're doing the right thing,' Elise assured him, drawing the scientist's attention to her. 'leaving her with him. I doubt anything will happen to her while he's around.'

Nick sighed. 'we haven't left her on her own since what happened. I don't like the idea of–'

'Relax, _jefe,' _Randy butted in. 'Jess is a grown girl. She can handle herself.'

Nick just stared at his team. It wasn't Jess he was worried about, not really.

* * *

Jess sat back against the couch, arms crossed and legs folded up beneath her. She refused to look out the window, or even acknowledge the presence that was persistently pressing against the back of her mind. She tried to focus on the television in front of her, tried to focus on the game that was currently on.

She had been ignoring Godzilla ever since the other members of heat had left, despite the gentle brushes that he constantly used on her consciousness. And he was getting desperate. Jess may be ignoring him, but she couldn't bloke out his voice.

.: _Why you ignoring me, Jess?_ Godzilla asked me softly.

Jess stayed quiet, rubbing at her forehead to try and relieve some of the pain that was forming there.

.: _Jess..._

Jess groaned. Man that lizard could whine. Who would have thought?

.:_ What's wrong, Godzilla?_ She asked, finally giving in.

There was a deep rumble that shook her to the bone. .: _Why didn't speak to me?_

.: _What am I doing now?_

.: _Not now. Before._

Jess shook her head, getting to her feet with a sigh. Moving through the battered old doors, she smiled at the sight of gloom-shrouded New York. The smile only grew when Godzilla's head lifted well above the building, water streaming off the dark scales at the edge of the building.

.: _Jess?_

Crossing the rooftop to the giant mutation, Jess began to scratch hard at the thick scales. Another rumble, this one much deeper and sent deep vibrations through her very bones. Jess paused, letting her body settle before continuing to scratch at him.

'I was just angry at Nick and the others, for leaving me behind.'

.: _Worried me._ he grumbled, pressing against me.

'Sorry.' She rubbed a little harder on the scales just below his eye. The thick lids dropped down in content as pleasure surged its way into her mind. 'I didn't mean to worry you.'

.: _It's okay._

They stood in silence except for the sound of her nails scrapping across Godzilla's scales. Jess smiled as Godzilla continued to rumble and nudge his muzzle against her body. Warmth flowed into her small through the link, and she allowed herself to relax. She hadn't allowed herself to feel anything other than tenseness since she had been brought home. Now, in the shadow of her "big brother", she felt safe and was able to be herself.

A sliver of silver flashing in the sun caught her eye. Jess pulled back from Godzilla, causing him the grumble. She focused on the water, trying to focus through the glare on the water. There was defiantly something out there.

And her senses were starting to tingle.

.: _Jess?_

Jess gulped, keeping her eyes on the water's surface. A small wave crashed against something, something that she couldn't see. Blinking, Jess unconsciously shifted closer to Godzilla. That same sense of dread began to creep back into the back of her mind, freezing her to the core and triggered her fight or flight instincts.

'Something's out there,' she murmured.

Godzilla twisted, looking out at the ocean. Those fire-red eyes narrowed and he snorted. .: _not safe here._

'No.'

.: _Then we leave._

Jess turned to look up at him, a scream lodging itself in her throat as Godzilla's jaws parted above her. She closed her eyes, crouching down as those jaws surrounded her.

* * *

'Holy shit! Did you see that?'

Alonzo ignored the young soldier in favour of watching the monitor before him. He actually agreed with the young man. He couldn't believe that the monster had eaten his daughter. And yet, he had seen it with his own eyes.

How could this have happened.

'Explain it to me again, Winter.' Alonzo turned to his complain on the raised command platform. The engineer stood beside him, calm and collective despite what they had just witnessed. 'Why did I have to watch my daughter be eaten by that thing?'

'All part of the plan, Alonzo.' Winter reassured him. 'We will get them soon.'

'How?' Alonzo demanded. 'My daughter is dead. How can you retrieve her now? His as good as digested.'

'Haven't you been paying attention to anything?' Winter asked, looking Alonzo in the eye.

And arched eyebrow was his answer.

Winter sighed in annoyance. 'If you had been paying attention, you would have seen the pattern. That over-grown lizard is just as protective of your daughter as he is about Nickels. I doubt that he would allow anything to happen to that girl.'

'And what about the part where he ate my daughter?'

'I don't think that she was eaten.'

Alonzo glared at him. 'Then where is she?'

'Godzilla is merely carrying her.'

* * *

Godzilla turned to look out at the bay again, sniffing deeply. The strange metallic smell had vanished. Jess was struggling inside his mouth, screaming out to him through the bond as well as with her mouth. He shifted his tongue, rolling Jess around inside. In return, he got a surprised yelp.

.: _Godzilla! Let me out!_

.: _No. not safe here. Take you somewhere safe._

She was struggling again. Godzilla huffed, using the link to try and calm her. He sent her what he was feeling, surrounding her with a warm sensation similar to the fire deep within him. She stilled for a moment, and Godzilla mentally nuzzled her.

.: _Just don't eat me._

Inside, Godzilla was laughing. He let out a very deep rumble, letting it shake through Jess. .: _Would never do that to you. Love you too much._

Jess was silent. Godzilla turned, took one last look around the island, before diving deep into the bay. All the while, his thoughts remained on one thing. Jess was going to be safe.

* * *

_**Well, that's a twist. Who would have thought that was going to happen.**_

_**What are Winters and Alonzo planning?**_

_**What is going to happen to Jess?**_

_**Will the others find out?**_

_**Find out next time.**_

_**R&R Please!**_


	6. Home, for the Moment

_**Chapter 6: Home, for the Moment**_

When Jess woke up, she was covered in saliva and lying in dirt. Coughing and spitting up what liquid had managed to enter her mouth, she looked around her. The cave that she was now in was huge. Jess had never been inside such an immense natural structure before. It was almost daunting to look at. All around her, fish carcases littered the dirt. She had seen this place numerous times on Nick's TV monitors.

Godzilla's lair.

.: _You're awake_.

Jess swung around, immediately gripping her head. Pain radiated outwards from her skull, but it slowly faded. She looked up. Godzilla was settled on the ground not too far from her, beside what looked like a large pool of water. Fiery eyes were focused on her, warmth and love twining themselves through her mind.

'And alive, it seems.' She smiled.

.: _Would never hurt you._

'No,' she said, the smile still in place. 'You just like to scare me half to death.'

All she got was a rumble in response. Jess smiled as his mind gently creased at her own. She leaned into the touch, for the briefest of moments forgetting that it was a physical crease, and fell flat on her face. A sharp grunt escaped her as she ploughed head first into the soft earth.

An earth-quaking roar filled the cavern; Godzilla's version of a laugh.

'Shut up,' she grumbled. Through the effect was muffled by the dirt pressed against her face.

This time, the growl was deeper, almost like a purr. .: _Jess silly._

'Am not.'

.: _Are too._

'Am not.'

.: _Are too._

'Are Not!'

.: _Are too._

'Oh, shove it up your tail hole!' Jess huffed, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She didn't seem to notice the dirt that was slowly collecting on her clothing and skin. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. 'I wish I never woke up this morning.'

Through her eyelids, she noticed a shadow fill her vision. Opening her eyes, she watched as Godzilla's muzzle filled her vision. His eyes were narrowed, and his head was tilted to the side. It was a thing that she had seen Nick do millions of times.

.: _What did you mean?_ he asked.

The question was so innocent. Jess blinked before sitting up. Godzilla backed up, settling down in front of her with his eyes focused completely on her. She felt almost felt like a school teacher on the first day of class, with her student focused entirely on her. It was a startling feeling, something she had never expected to feel until she had children of her own. Jess chuckled to herself. It was highly doubtful that she would ever find anyone to fall in love with now.

Godzilla was more likely to chase them away.

'What do you want to know?' she asked.

.: _What you said._

Jess rubbed her eyes. Oh, Nick was going to kill her for teaching him this. She smiled at that. At least she would die happy. 'The meaning of what I said?' she asked, confirming what she already knew he wanted.

Godzilla rumbled. .: _Yes._

Jess settled in, ready to begin explaining human insults to the mutation.

* * *

Nick sighed, looking out over the ocean, for once his mind not on anything that had been discussed that day. No, his mind was back with his charge and his niece. Even with such a distance separating them, he had felt a tinkling of fear from Jess and a sense of satisfaction from Godzilla. Whatever was happening back at base, it wasn't life threatening to either one of the two.

Behind him, in the main lounge/ eatery of their suite, were all the papers and notes from the latest defence meetings. The majority of the congregation had been all for the capture and/or destruction of mutations. Unfortunately, that also included Godzilla.

Along with the rest of his team, Nick had argued against taking Godzilla away from the base for his destruction for an hour. That, and trying not to reveal the deep bond formed between him and his charge.

'Here. This might help.'

Nick turned to Elsie, staring at the bottle of beer in her hand in confusion. 'Elsie, you know I don't drink.'

Elsie mere smiled. 'I know. Just thought you may want something to take your mind off today. You suffer the most from what those idiots were saying.'

Nick merely took the bottle, deciding not to reply.

His attention was once again reclaimed by the sea when Elsie went back inside. She had tried to talk to him, but his mind was too occupied to take in anything she said. He watched the waves as they danced about the shore and about the bulk of ships great and small in the bay.

_I hope they're alright,_ he thought as he headed back inside.

* * *

.: _But, I can't do that._ Godzilla insisted. Jess got the very distinct impression that he was pouting.

'That's the point,' Jess said, leaning back on her hands. 'It's a human gesture. It wasn't meant for over grown geckos.'

Godzilla rumbled, lifting his head from where it had been settled on his claws. Jess was on her feet, suddenly nervous even as she smiled up at him. Even without the bond, she could tell that he hadn't like the "gecko" nickname she had given him. She backed a few paces, every one of those steps watched by the gargantuan beast.

.: _What did you call me?_ Godzilla growled.

Jess chuckled nervously. 'Ah... _Gecko_?'

Godzilla rumbled deeply, scaring Jess deeply. She took off, making for the rocky wall not too far from her. She heard scales brushing against dirt as something caught her by both feet. Being caught up, Jess went face first into the dirt again.

.: _You're not going anywhere._

'Oh, shit.' Jess mumbled. Looking back over her shoulder, her eyes bulged out of her head. Godzilla had her legs trapped just within his jaws, holding her suspended just off the ground. She could just see his eyes, and she swore that he was smirking at her.

.: _Take back what you said._

'No.'

.: _Then you stay right here_. Godzilla growled, pulling her back towards his body.

'Oh, double crap.' Jess grumbled.

* * *

_**Ha Ha. **_

_**Jess is in trouble! Oh, well. That's what you get when you tease Godzilla. **_

_**R&R!**_

_**See you Soon!**_


	7. The Plot Thickens

_**Chapter 7: The Plot Thickens**_

'Mr Van Dike?'

Alonzo looked up from the reports that now lay strewn across his desk, eyeing off his new secretary. Jasmine was young, new to the company. She really had no idea what was going on beneath the surface. He smiled at that thought.

'Yes, Jasmine?'

'Dr. Malcolm from Lab 7 is waiting in conference room 3. And Mr Winter has arrived.'

Alonzo nodded. 'Thank you, Jasmine,' he said, waving his hand in dismissal.

She nodded, and ducked out of the office.

Alonzo stood, moving off to the window that replaced the whole west wall of his office. The view beyond it showed the ocean, a deep cerulean blue. Folding his arms, he thought back to six months ago. The scientist had been so close to discovering the origins of Jessica's abilities. The earlier tests and experiments had brought her abilities to the surface. She had been ready for harvesting, but his geek brother-in-law had to interfere.

He looked to his left. Engraved at head height into the glass was several images of Jess as she had grown up. She had been a beautiful child, but, her mother had corrupted her. Filled her with her own ideals.

Turning from the past, Alonzo headed out for the conference room.

'Alonzo,' Winters greeted. 'Good to see you again.'

'Winters,' Alonzo greeted, settling into the chair at the head of the table. 'Dr. Malcolm. What have you found so far?'

'Based on the results we were able to recover from the lab's previous... damage, we were able to viably confirm the result. The G cells are alive and thriving within the subject's body.'

'Have the samples that we extracted from the subject been placed in subject 073B?'

'They have. Every subject that has been injected with the merest trace of the G cells has died within 12 hours.'

'Damn it!' Alonzo leaned back in his chair, hand rubbing at his eyes.

'So,' Winter turned from the doctor to Alonzo. 'We just go straight to the source.'

'How?' Alonzo asked, looking at his partner. 'She's guarded by a 200 foot lizard. There's no way that any of my teams could get near her.'

'I believe that we won't have to.'

Alonzo glanced over at Dr. Malcolm. 'What are you suggesting?'

'We believe that Niko Tatopoulos developed this talent naturally through constant contact with the mutation?'

Alonzo nodded.

'It is also probable that our subject talent has developed further than we expected during her brief exposure to the same mutation.'

Winter also nodded this time.

'Perhaps, if Tatopoulos or the subject were in danger, the other two would respond to protect them. As we saw with the incident.'

'So, you want to draw a violent 200 foot mutation here, just so we can have a repeat of what happened six months ago?' Alonzo demanded.

'We would tranquilize it.'

'I don't see how it could be done.'

Winters looked at both of them. A sly, almost sinister smile curved its way across his face. 'I can.


	8. Payback's a Never mind

_**Chapter 8: Payback's a... Never mind**_

Being put under Godzilla's version of being "grounded" sucked. Currently, Jess was trapped under one of his claws, its weight a gentle pressure upon her back. Nothing that she couldn't handle, but it was definitely annoying. She couldn't move.

Twisting her head, she looked up at her current jailor. Godzilla was sound asleep.

Wiggling, she pulled herself forward. The claw above her gave way slightly but stayed mostly in place. Jess huffed, pulling forward again. The claw gave a bit more.

For the next half-an-hour of slow but consistent wiggling, with occasional glances at Godzilla's muzzle to ensure that he was still asleep. Finally she was free. Grumbling, she sat up and began rubbing her hands over her back as best she could. It hurt so much. Occasionally she flinched when her fingers brushed against a bruised area.

'Ow. Damn it,' she grumbled.

Glaring at Godzilla, she began thinking of any way that she could get him back. She did know where all his sensitive spots were. An evil smirk began to form. Getting to her feet, she began to climb up, using the edges of his scales for handholds.

Once upon his back, she began to make her way carefully towards the back of his skull. Godzilla shifted, rumbling. Jess froze, biting her lip to stop herself from making a sound. The giant mutant settled and again became still. Jess sighed in relief and continued on her way.

At the base of Godzilla's skull, there were a series of large scales. There weren't particularly thick, but they were strong enough to withstand any attack. What made these particular scales Jess's target was the fact that they were light enough for her to easily lift and get at the sensitive skin beneath. Breathing in deeply, Jess took hold of the scales. With extreme care, she began to lift...

.: _Don't even think about it._

Jess, so intent on what she had been doing, hadn't noticed the humour that had been slowly making itself known at the back of her mind. She let go of the scale, falling backwards with a yelp an tumbling back into the first hard spine that protruded from his back.

She glared at him, as Godzilla turned his huge head slightly to look at her.

'How long have you been awake?'

.: _Since you started wiggling around. _

Jess watched him, head tilted to the side in thought. His mind speak had improved. He almost sounded like an adult human now.

'Aww, did I wake you?' Jess teased. 'Poor 'ittle Gecko.'

.: _Ha, ha. I forgot how to laugh._

'Smarty-scales,' she grumbled.

A pleasant silence descended over them. Jess shifted, moving back towards the scales. She could feel Godzilla's mind constant touch, keeping an "eye" on her every move. Her hands slid beneath the scales, rubbing at the skin gently. The massive reptile let out a deep sound similar to a purr as her nails scratched with enough force for it to be pleasant to him.

.: _Jessie?_

Jess looked up the unexpected nickname. She had never been called that in her life. Carefully, she removed her hands and slid down his side. Godzilla shifted again, watching her as she landed upon his frontal claws. She settled back in between the scales that covered the flesh between the massive bones.

'Yeah?'

.: _Why is it that everyone is after you?'_

Jess shrugged, 'I guess because of my ability to communicate with you and the other mutations.'

Those fiery eyes above her narrowed. His muzzle shifted closer, warm breath with the faintest traces of fish upon it wafted over her. .: _You can hear the other ones?_

'Yes.' Jess nodded.

.: _Why didn't you tell Father this?_ he asked.

Jess shrugged. 'I don't know.' She looked around the cave. 'Nick would want to study me, I guess. I'm just not up for that at the moment.'

Godzilla rumbled, a reassuring pulse of affection and protection came through across the bond. Jess smiled and cuddled deeper into the scales beneath her. The claw shifted, toppling her with gentle care onto the soft soil. She looked up at him, complying when he ushered her closer to his body.

How do you argue with a protective "brother" anyway?

* * *

Jess was startled away by the mountain of scales, claws and teeth that were moving above her. Not having realised that she had fallen asleep, she opened her eyes. Godzilla was crouched above her, eyes focused on the pool of water before him.

'What's happening?' Jess asked, getting to her feet. Even standing, she was too short to be able to reach any part of Godzilla. She felt safer beneath her "brother".

Godzilla rumbled, his eyes never once leaving the pool, growled deeply in warning. .:_ Something is not right._

'Care to explain?'

.: _Intruders._

Jess stared at the water, backing up some. Bubbles had begun to appear on the surface. Whatever was in there was far too close for her comfort. She concentrated on the water, sensing something. It was definitely another mutation.

.: _Back up, Jess. Against the back of the cave._

Jess didn't respond verbally, merely nodding as she backed away. She was cautious. Anything that could get Godzilla this riled was definitely a threat to her. Feeling the rocky wall behind her, she leaned against it. And waited.

Before either of them could react, her sight exploded with white and then darkness.


	9. Kinapped Again

_**News Update: **Sorry that I have not updated in a long while. Many things have been going on in my life. First my grandmother passed away, then my computer creashed, and I caught the flu._

_But, enought about me gripping. On with the story._

_P.S. Sorry it's so short._

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Kidnapped again**_

'Oww,' Jess groaned. Her head was spinning and her body ached. She tried to open her eyes; they stung the moment her eye lids began to lift. "Where the hell am I?'

.: _Don't know. _

Swinging her head around, she stared at her surroundings. She was in some kind of holding cell, obviously meant for mutations since the ceiling was about 100ft above her head. The room was a blinding white. For a moment, she suspected that she was back in her _father's_ grasp, but he could never have come up with such an elaborate set-up.

Twisting around, she could see into the cell alongside her own. Godzilla stared back at her, molten eyes wary of everything.

'Godzi-ahhh!' Jess cried out as pain ricochet up through her rips. Her legs refused to work properly, unable to support her weight. 'God damn-it!'

Godzilla reared back, shoving hard against the massive bars that separated them. Jess just about had a heart attack as arches of electricity struck him. The mutant showed no sign of feeling anything, his gaze focused on Jess.

.: _How badly hurt?_ Godzilla asked, his voice returning to something similar to a child's.

Jess panted, pulling herself along the ground, her arms aching from supporting her weight. The closer she got to the bars, the more of a headache she developed. She prayed that she wouldn't pass out before she reached her brother.

'Not... not too... badly...' she panted, focusing on Godzilla's voice.

She reached the bars, pleasantly surprised that she was small enough to fit in between the bars. Jess only just managed to squeeze half way between them before her body gave out on her. She slumped down, unable to move.

She barely felt the talons surrounding her, drawing her closer to a scaly chest.

.: _Sleep, Jessie. You're safe._

XXXXX

Godzilla watched Jessie as she slipped into a deeper sleep. She was so fragile, just like Father was. Rumbling, he tucked his little sister closer to his chest, daring any of those humans to come and take her from him.

He had been awake the whole time, but had been unable to reach his sister. He had watched as these strange humans entered his lair, captured his sister, and took them away to this place. He snarled when the human who had stolen Jessie last time appeared briefly. That man was not getting anywhere near Jessie this time.

'_Godzilla?'_

The molten eyes turned down. Jessie had curled herself up, pressing herself as close to his claw she could. Godzilla curled his claws closer around her, shifting one to rub against her. .: _Yes, Jessie?_

'_Have... have you hear... from... Nick?..._' she asked. She sounded so tired.

Godzilla rumbled. He didn't like how tired she sounded. .: _No, Sister. _

'_I can't... believe... that my father... did it... again..._'

.: _Father? What father?_

Jessie's side of the link was fading as sleep claimed her. '_My father... kidnapped us..._'

Godzilla growled, trying to get to more out of Jessie, but she was already asleep. Grumbling, he lay his head down beside her. No one would dare try to harm her now.

* * *

**Oh. Kidnapping Godzilla. This can go so wrong.**

**up Next: Nick and the team come home to find the two "kids" missing. Stay tuned for panicing adults.**

**R&R! **

**:)**


	10. Coming Home to What?

_Another Shorty. Don't hate me._

_R&R_

:)

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Coming Home to... What?**_

'Randy, how many times have I told you that Nigel is not a toy,' Mendel snapped, glaring at the young hacker as they stepped off the lift to enter the main part of HEAT headquarters. 'He is not there for you to fool around with when bored.

Nick shook his head, moving towards his bedroom door. Passing by Jess's room, he glanced in. Unmade bed, books scattered all over the floor. Empty glass beside the bed. It looked like she had left in a hurry. Frowning, he stepped into the room.

Perhaps she had gone into the city to meet some of her friends. Nick smiled at that thought, until he found her bag on the floor. She never went into the city without it.

Stepping back outside, he glanced back at the rest of the team. 'Has anyone seen Jess?' he called.

Elsie looked up from where she was sorting through the mail. She turned to him, letters in hand. 'No sign of her. I don't think she's been here in a couple of days.' She led up the letters. 'Some of these letters are a few days old. If she had been here, she would have put them away.'

Nick headed out onto the balcony, staring out at the bay.

'_Godzilla?_' he called, hoping for a response.

Nothing.

_Where are you?_


	11. Unwelcome Reunion

_I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I won't bore you with the reasons why. That's not why you are here._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Unwelcomed Reunion**_

'So, this is what my heir has become.'

As weak as she was, Jess still managed to crack one eye open. Even that caused her a great deal of pain. She pushed herself up from where she lay on her front. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out the bastard standing only twelve feet away from her.

'I always knew you were useless,' Alonzo sneered at her.

A deep rumble behind her had Jess looking over her shoulder. Godzilla, who was just as weak as her, rumbled at the man standing before them. That this man whom she had once called father had hurt her brother boiled her blood.

With incentive, Jess forced herself to her feet. 'What do you want, you old bastard,' she hissed.

Alonzo sneer increased twice over. 'What I want, my darling daughter, is you ability.'

Jess frowned. 'Ability?' she questioned.

'Your ability to communicate with the mutations,' Alonzo snapped. 'It's produced by a chemical in your brain. And I will have it.'

Blinking, Jess backed away from him. Not out of fear—she had ceased fearing him a long time ago. No, it was more out of weariness than anything out. She didn't stop until she was felt her back connect with Godzilla's hide.

'Over my dead body, Old Man,' she hissed.

Rather than the snarl she expected, Alonzo smiled at her. A shiver raced up her spine, bringing with it a sense of cold dread and unease.

'If it comes to that,' he stated, walking away.

XXXXX

Jess didn't relax until the old bastard was out of sight. Once she felt as secure as she could, she slumped against her brother.

'Jackass" she growled.

_: We agree on that._ Godzilla agreed. _: I won't let him hurt you, Young One_

'_You may not be able to stop him,'_ Jess said.

_: Then I will get us out._ Confidence rippled through his tone, making Jess smile.

Something in her mind sparked, making her sit up. _'Maybe we can call for help.'_

XXXXX

Deep inside the volcano, in the depths of the roiling lava, a great beast slept. It's dreams revolved around the small female creature it had met not that long ago. She had been fascinating. The creature she called brother had also been interesting.

What a strange duo.

_: H...l…_

What was that?

_: Plea… help…_

The female. She was calling…

_: HELP!_

Eyes of glowing amber snapped open. He did not often answer a call.

This one he will.

* * *

_Sorry about the length. _

_Hopefully there will be a new chapter up in the next few days._

_Review to see more!_


	12. Help Is on its Way

_I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I won't bore you with the reasons why. That's not why you are here._

_Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 12. Help is on its Way**_

Godzilla rumbled as awareness returned. The giant lifted his head, glancing around. He was still in the small cage, trapped. Glancing down, relief filled him as Jess came into view. They hadn't tried to harm her.

_: Jess?_

The small girl didn't stir. Godzilla leaned down and nudged her. They must have done something to her, worn her out.

_: Poor Sister._

_: Hatchling?_

Startled, Godzilla jerked her head upwards. It…it sounded like the creature from the last hunt. He rumbled, looking about in confusion. How could he hear the other? As far as he knew, the other was on the other side of the world.

_: I don't like being ignored, Hatchling._

_: What you want?_

_: You sound like a Hatchling_. There was a hint of laughter in the other's voice. _: Act your age._

Godzilla blinked. What?

_: The Little Female called me._ The voice continued, as if it didn't just scold him. _: Do you know where you are?_

_: No._

_: That makes it harder._

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Godzilla rumbled in thought. Beside him, Jess shifted, a soft moan escaping her lips. Godzilla shifted, his massive clawed hand wrapping loosely about his little sister.

'_Godzilla?_'

_: Jess. It is good to see you awake._

Her head pounding, Jess sat upright. A dizzy spell hit her, enticing bile from her empty stomach. Another groan escaped her as she swallowed. Glancing about, she was relieved to find she was still surrounded by scales.

'_Has anyone tried to come for us?_'

_: No._ Godzilla rumbled. _: But they may try soon._

Speak of the devil. A rattling drew their attention, Jess peering around Godzilla's massive claws. Several armed men entered, all of them watching the mutation warily. Behind them, entering last, was Alonzo.

Jess hissed almost at the same time as Godzilla.

'Time to go, Jess,' he called, not at all concerned Godzilla was watching him.

Jess called out, 'Why the hell would I do that? I'm perfectly happy where I am.'

Godzilla rumbled. He was in total agreement with that.

Alonzo tisked at her. 'Darling, you should know I always get my way.' The men whom had accompanied him activated their weapons. Powerful beams of light escaped the tips, striking Godzilla's eyes. The mutation roared in pain.

'Stop!' Jess screamed.

'Then come with us,' Alonzo demanded.

With no real choice, Jess left the shelter Godzilla provided and approached her uncle. She looked back once, pain in here eyes as the men shut off their weapons, free Godzilla. Their eyes met, and Jess had to turn away, tears spilling down her face.

_: Jess? Don't…_

Alonzo grabbed a hold of her arm, dragging her from the room.

_:JESS!_

* * *

_Sorry about the length._

_Review to see more!_


End file.
